We Were Only Human
by DammitimmaD
Summary: The Mikaelsons moved to the New World to escape diseases, but there are other ways of getting hurt. Series of One-Shots surrounding the Mikaelson children and their misfortunes. Prompts are welcome!
1. We Were Only Human

**Title****: We Were Only Human.**

**Summary****: The Mikaelsons moved to the New World to escape diseases, but there are other ways of getting hurt. Series of One-Shots surrounding the Mikaelson children and their misfortunes. Prompts are welcome!**

**Characters will change with each one-shot**** :)**

**Updates may be irregular but I'll do my best! :)**

**Isn't usually about the problem itself, but more how the family react to it and with each other!**

**Category****: Hurt/Comfort/Family**

* * *

**Contents:**

**Chapter One:**

Title: Riding Accident

Characters: Elijah/Kol

Summary: The brothers find themselves with a problem after their horses are spooked leaving Elijah with a broken leg and Kol with a concussion the afternoon of the full moon. How will they make it to the caves before night falls?

**Chapter Two**:

Title: The Girl Who Cried Werewolf

Characters: Rebekah/Klaus

Summary: Rebekah isn't allowed to play with swords like her brothers; so she practises in private. A tiny cut causes her little white lie to escalate to a full-blown manhunt as her brothers search for her 'attacker'.

Prompt From: Grumpr


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Title****: Riding Accident**

**Characters****: Elijah/Kol**

**Summary****: The brothers find themselves with a problem after the horse is spooked it leaves Elijah with a broken leg and Kol with a concussion the afternoon of the full moon. How will they make it to the caves before night falls?**

* * *

"Do hurry Kol" Elijah urged, standing in front of his brothers horse impatiently waiting for him to climb on. "It will be dark soon and we need to be back at the caves"

Fifteen year old Kol rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying Elijah, it is still hours before dusk" He drawled. "We have plenty of time"

"But it is still a fair way back to the village, and we must help prepare for the wolves tonight" Elijah countered, watching him pointedly. "We cannot simply waste time so that you may get out of work"

Kol grinned impishly at him. "Lijah, you know me all too well"

The man smirked and rolled his eyes. "Get on, Kol" He said.

The boy laughed but obediently leapt up onto his horse. "We will be fine, Elijah" He said airily. "Stop worrying, you sound old and boring"

"Better to be old and boring than dead" Elijah retorted smoothly, stepping back.

"That's debateable" Kol quipped.

Elijah opened his mouth to reply when there was a hiss from nearby and he glanced over to see a snake slithering forward.

He put a hand out to his own horse, trying to calm it, but the beast whinnied in fear and disappeared into the woods.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kol shouted as his horse reared up on its back legs. Elijah dived to the side to get away as the horses legs kicked at where his head had been moments before.

Kol clung on tightly as the horse bucked, stamping down on Elijah's right leg. The man screamed in agony as a white hot pain seared up his limb. "Lijah!" Kol was momentarily distracted, the horse gave one last buck, sending Kol to the side and into a tree. The boy slumped unmoving to the ground, blood trickling from a gash on his forehead.

The horse disappeared into the forest and Elijah let out a groan as a flash of pain seared through his leg. "Kol" He gasped, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut. "Kol!"

He breathed heavily as he waited for a reply, when none came he forced himself to open his eyes. Everything was tinged red with pain, but it was beginning to fade leaving only a numb feeling. He turned his head, searching for any sign of his brother. "Kol?"

He took a deep breath and slowly sat up, not daring to look at the bloody mess that had been his leg. He looked around, soon enough catching sight of his brother who was slumped against the tree.

Elijah turned onto his stomach, eyes clenched shut and he dragged himself forward. It seemed like forever before he finally reached Kol's side. He shook the boy roughly. "Kol! Wake up! Brother _please_!"

Kol groaned weakly, eyes fluttering beneath closed lids. "Go 'way" He slurred groggily.

"No, Kol, wake up!" Elijah snapped, frustrated, the pain was returning and he needed his brother to get help, he wouldn't be going anywhere, not with his leg.

The boy hissed with pain. "What did I drink last night?" He mumbled sleepily.

Elijah allowed himself to give a short laugh, even if it was slightly hysterical. "Kol, you need to wake up, now!"

Kol blinked at him, eyes wandering and unable to focus on his brother's face. "Lijah? Stop moving..."

"Come on, Kol, you have to go. Now" Elijah urged. "Please Kol, focus"

For a moment he looked confused. "Go? Go where? What happened?"

"The horses were spooked, I've done my leg, I can't get back. You have to go and get help, Kol" Elijah explained evenly, biting his lip to keep from crying out. "You have to hurry"

Kol looked dazedly down to his brothers leg, it was bent at an odd angle, obviously broken. "But... but what's the hurry?"

Elijah frowned. "The wolves are coming tonight" He said. "Don't you remember?"

"What? I can't remember... everything's fuzzy" Kol mumbled, pressing his palms against his eyes.

The man paused for a moment. "Sit up, Kol" He told him. "You need to go, now"

He was silent for a few moments and didn't move. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine here for tonight" Elijah assured him. "But you must go Kol"

Kol blinked slowly. "What happened?" He asked.

Elijah frowned. "The horses... I just told you that"

"Oh... yes, right..." Kol winced and pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Ah..." The colour drained from his face and he lurched away from his brother onto his hands and knees, retching and emptying the contents of his stomach onto the forest floor.

Elijah felt worry fill his chest and he realised he couldn't let Kol go back on his own. He gritted his teeth and shifted himself so that he was sitting and gently patted Kol on the back.

Kol closed his eyes, swaying on his knees Elijah pulled him back quickly. "Kol! Focus! I need you to help me up"

For a moment Kol was silent and nodded very slowly. He clambered up to his feet, staggering slightly to the side before he caught hold of a tree.

"Focus on my voice Kol" Elijah gritted out, hissing slightly with pain. "You need to focus"

Kol blinked rapidly and reached down, with great difficulty the two of them managed to manoeuvre Elijah into a standing position.

Kol slipped beneath his arm and helped him lean against the tree, taking a few moments to adjust to his new standing position. Elijah silently thanked his brother for the pause so that he could reign in his emotions and stop the tears from falling.

Slowly Kol staggered forward, barely able to hold himself up let alone half carry his brother.

"We'll get home, Kol" Elijah murmured as he tentatively as Kol moved forward, Elijah couldn't put any weight on his leg without nearly passing out from the pain, in the end Kol had to act as his other leg, baring his weight when he took a step forward.

It was excruciating as they made their way towards the caves. Elijah managed to grit out words of encouragement as his brother attempted to stop for a 'quick' rest. He knew if he let Kol go to sleep for even a few minutes he wouldn't be able to wake him again.

Their progress was slow, Elijah having to guide Kol who seemed to have no idea what direction was up and what was down. He could feel himself weakening, he was leaving a trail of blood on the forest floor, his fingers had gone numb and his vision was swimming dangerously.

He was sure how long they walked for, but it seemed like forever before they came to a small clearing.

"Elijah? Kol!"

Elijah's head shot up. "Kol, do you hear that?"

"Elijah? Kol?"

"NIK!" Elijah cried breathlessly. "NIK!"

Soon enough their brother came into sight. Klaus ran forward, his eyes wide. "ELIJAH!" He gasped. "Lijah, what happened?"

"The horses" He managed through gritted teeth, grateful to be able to lean against his blond haired brother.

Kol leaned heavily against a tree and sunk down to the ground, eyes fluttering.

Elijah glanced over at him quickly. "No, no, no, Kol, not yet" He urged. "_Come on_"

Klaus frowned and turned to look at their younger brother who was blinking heavily. "I'll come later" He slurred. "Just a few minutes"

"No, Kol, wake up!" Elijah's eyes widened when he received no reply. "KOL!" He turned to Klaus. "Nik, Nik, take him to Mother, he needs to get to Mother _now_. I'll start going back on my own" He stumbled slightly, his vision swimming.

Klaus shook his head. "I can come back for him, we've got time Lijah, but you've lost a lot of blood, it _needs_ to be stopped" He urged.

Elijah shook his head quickly. "No, you've got to save him"

"Elijah!" Klaus snapped. "You're going to pass out! I can carry him, but it will take too long to carry you as well!"

For a moment Elijah was silent before he nodded. He shot one last glance back at his brother, who hadn't moved at all, before the two set off quickly towards the caves.

It took them longer than Klaus had first thought and the sun was beginning to set as Finn appeared at the entrance. "Take him, Finn" The blond man urged. "I need to get Kol"

Finn didn't question it, instead he darted forward and relieved Klaus of their brother, letting him run back into the woods as fast as he could.

"MOTHER!" Finn hollered. "MOTHER!"

Esther appeared soon enough with Rebekah trailing after her. "Elijah!" The girl cried, rushing to her brothers side. "Elijah what happened? Where's Kol?"

The man opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. His vision swam blurrily and everything faded away into black, voices murmuring worriedly around him.

* * *

Elijah woke an uncertain amount of time later to silence. His leg was pleasantly numb and he felt slightly giddy, no doubt a product of his mother's herbs. Gingerly he opened his eyes, it was around midday and he was lying in bed, he turned his head to the side to see that Kol was sleeping beside him.

"Elijah!" A cry from the doorway caused him to turn his head. Thirteen year old Henrik beamed at him. "You're awake! Mother! Mother! He's awake!" He ran forward. "How are you feeling? Does your leg hurt? It looks like it does! What happened? Kol didn't say much. He said he didn't remember. Do you remember? I hope you do. We're all _dying_ to find out"

The man chuckled and sat up slowly. "I feel fine, no, the horses were spooked by a snake, so yes, I do remember what happened"

Henrik smiled brightly. "I _told_ Niklaus that you'd be alright. You're _always_ alright"

Esther appeared behind him and smiled fondly at her youngest. "Henrik, why don't you go and retrieve your brothers and sister? I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear Elijah is awake"

"Yes Mother" The boy nodded obediently and disappeared out the door.

Elijah shook his head and chuckled. "Was he excited? I couldn't quite tell"

Esther smiled at him and came forward, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Quite good, considering" He said. "I can't feel my leg at all"

"Good, that would be the willowbark at work" Esther explained. "I've strapped and braced it, you lost a lot of blood, that's why you slept for so long. Gave us all quite the scare"

Elijah looked away guiltily. "I am sorry" He mumbled.

"Don't apologise darling, I'm sure it wasn't your fault" Esther patted his good leg soothingly. "And really, no harm done. Both you and Kol will be fine"

Elijah glanced quickly over at his sleeping brother. "Really?"

Esther nodded. "He was lucky, but nonetheless he'll be fine. I've managed to keep him in bed for the day, mainly for you. He's been quite confused and disorientated, but it will pass"

"For me?" Elijah asked.

Esther smiled warmly. "You were worried about him, even in your sleep you needed to know he was safe" She moved forward and kissed his forehead. "Rest well, darling. If the pain returns let me know. I think your brothers and sister wish to see you. They'll expect a full explanation of what happened"

"Thank you, Mother" Elijah grinned.

Esther moved back just as Klaus appeared in the doorway, Rebekah poking herself beneath his arm and Henrik squeezing himself between the two so he was in front. Finn stood above them and grinned. "ELIJAH!" Rebekah squealed and darted forward.

Henrik bounced onto the bed, waking Kol who blinked groggily. "Lijah" He mumbled. "You're 'wake..."

Elijah beamed at him. "So are you"

"Barely" Klaus teased, ruffling his younger brothers hair.

Kol shook his head and barely managed to hide his smile. "Go 'way"

"Make me"

The eldest laughed and shook his head. "Stop teasing your poor injured little brother" He scolded teasingly.

"Yeah" Kol agreed, burrowing his head against Elijah's side and attempting to go back to sleep.

"Uh-uh" Elijah nudged him gently. "No sleeping, not if you want to hear what happened"

Kol let out a muffled groan. "Tell me later"

"It's now or never!" Rebekah told him.

For a moment Kol was silent before he sighed. "Fine"

Henrik cheered with excitement and made himself comfy on his brothers bed.

Finn and Klaus sat down at the end, all careful to protect Elijah's leg, which was covered by the blankets.

Esther smiled from the doorway and stepped away as Elijah began explaining what had happened the previous afternoon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Reviews are welcome, as are prompts. I've got a bunch of idea's laid out, they just need to be written. PM or review with any ideas, characters that you want to be included and such.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**:

**Title****: The Girl Who Cried Werewolf**

**Characters****: Rebekah/Klaus**

**Summary****: Rebekah isn't allowed to play with swords like her brothers; so she practises in private. A tiny cut causes her little white lie to escalate to a full-blown manhunt as her brothers search for her 'attacker'.**

**Prompt From****: Grumpr. I hope you like it :) Thank you very much and I'm sorry it took so long to write! I know this probably isn't what you had in mind, but it sort of morphed itself into this ;)**

* * *

Twelve year old Rebekah huffed in annoyance, her cheek leaning on her palm as she stared out the window, her elbow resting on the sill in front of her. She sat on a small wooden stool as her friend Sophia stood behind her, plaiting her hair.

The two girls were both staring out the window, watching the Mikaelson boys as they stood, all holding their swords.

Nineteen year old Niklaus and twenty-three year old Finn sparred quickly and expertly, their movements swift and precise as they danced back and forward. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they laughed and jabbed at each other.

Twenty-five year old Elijah was standing off to the side with ten year old Henrik and twelve year old Kol, teaching the younger how to hold his sword and having Rebekah's twin demonstrate.

"It's not fair" Rebekah huffed angrily, crossing her arms.

Sophia nodded. "Yeah..." She agreed dreamily, still staring out the window.

"I mean, just because they're boys and we're girls doesn't mean they're any better than us! We can fight if we want!"

"Yeah..."

"I bet I could beat them all if they let me try"

"Yeah..."

Rebekah glanced at her friend, who had a dreamy look in her eye and was staring out the window. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah..."

She followed her friend's gaze and found it on her twin. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

Sophia sighed, wrapping her arms around her stomach. "The most gorgeous boy in the land"

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Kol" Sophia closed her eyes and smiled.

Her eyes widened. "Eww! That's disgusting!" She jumped away from her friend. "What is wrong with you?"

Sophia looked over at her. "What?"

"This is _Kol_ we're talking about..." Rebekah reminded her. "_Kol_"

She nodded and smiled. "I know, he's so cute"

"He's a pain in my ass that's what he is" Rebekah snarled, she crossed her arms. "He's obviously put something in your food" She paused, realizing she wasn't going to convince her friend. "Doesn't your mother need help with something?"

Sophia's eyes widened. "Oh yes!" She gasped. "I'm sorry Bekah, I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" Quickly the girl scurried from the room and disappeared.

Rebekah shook her head, murmuring condescending names under her breath. She turned back to her brothers who were sparring under Elijah's command. "I could do so much better, if they'd just let me show it" She mumbled, she froze, her head snapping to the side and her eyes locking on Elijah's old sword. She stood up quickly, moving over to it.

They would never know it was gone...

She giggled with delight and hid the sword behind her back as she scurried out the door and into the woods. She would teach herself.

And then she'd show them.

* * *

It was four days later and Rebekah was swinging the sword around with curiosity. For a second she stumbled and she released the weapon in her hand, it flew forward, burying itself in the tree in front of her.

She grumbled under her breath as she wrapped her hands around the handle, attempting to pull the sword from the wood but having no luck. She huffed in annoyance and made another grab for it.

Her hand slipped and her palm fell against the blade. She couldn't contain the small scream that slipped her lips as her hand burned with pain. She clutched her hand to her mouth, sucking on the wound as tears filled her eyes. It _hurt_.

"Rebekah?" A voice called from in the forest, it was Elijah.

Quickly she darted towards him, if he caught her with his sword he would be furious. She found herself caught in her thoughts and ran into him.

Elijah caught her as she stumbled back. "Rebekah, are you alright? I heard you cry out? What's wrong?" He saw the tears, his eyes darting to her bleeding hand. "What happened?" He took her hand in his own, eyes narrowing. "This is too clean for a mere cut, this is from a weapon" Elijah said suspiciously. "Rebekah, you know you're not to play with such things"

Rebekah shook her head quickly. "No, no, I wasn't"

"Then how did you acquire this?"

The girl stammered for a moment, knowing she was in trouble if she told the truth. So she did the only thing she knew would stop Elijah from scolding her.

She burst into tears.

Elijah's eyes widened. "Oh Bekah, what's wrong? What happened?" He hugged her tightly, running a soothing hand through her hair.

"Someone attacked me" Rebekah burst out. "A man, a big man. He cut my hand but I got away. He must have run when he heard you coming"

Elijah gasped. "Who was it? Did you recognise him? What did he look like?"

Rebekah shook her head. "I don't know" She lied, stammering. "I was too scared" She couldn't look him in the eye, she buried her face in his chest.

"Shh, you're safe now" Elijah soothed. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I just want to go home" She sobbed.

Suddenly Klaus and Kol appeared, the two stopped when they saw her. "What's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Someone attacked her in the woods" Elijah growled, gently stroking his sister's hair. "They cut her hand but she got away before he could do anymore harm"

Klaus and Kol's eyes widened. "Where is he?" He asked.

Elijah shook his head. "Which way did he go, Bekah?" He asked gently.

The girl shrugged and didn't look at any of them. "Please don't go after him" She pleaded.

"Don't worry, you go home Bekah. We'll make him pay for hurting you" Klaus assured her.

Elijah nodded and stepped away, he put his hand on his own sword. "We'll find him"

She grabbed his hand quickly. "NO!"

The three boys frowned and glanced at her. "What's wrong?" Kol asked, head cocked to the side. "We won't let him hurt you. He can't overpower all of us"

"No" Rebekah held tightly to Elijah's arm, eyes wide. "I-I..." They watched her sceptically. "I don't want to be alone" She stammered out eventually.

Elijah's expression softened and he put his arm around her. "Kol can take you home Bekah, you'll be fine"

"No, Kol wouldn't be able to stop him" Rebekah cried.

Elijah exchanged a glance with Klaus. "Alright Bekah" He relented. "We'll take you home, Father will know what to do, he'll help us find the man that hurt you"

"No, I just want to forget this ever happened" Rebekah protested quickly. "I'm fine, he's gone. Everything is alright, you don't need to find him"

Kol frowned. "But Bekah, if we let him go he could come after you again, or he would go after someone else, and what if the next victim isn't as lucky as you? What if he _really_ hurts them and we didn't do anything to try and catch him? He needs to be stopped" He said.

Elijah and Klaus nodded in agreement. "Exactly" Klaus told her. "The bastard will pay for laying a finger on you. Nobody messes with my baby sister and gets away with it" He smiled at her. "Come on, we'll take you home and get Mother to fix up that wound"

Rebekah couldn't look any of them in the eye as Elijah hugged her shoulders tightly with one hand and led her back to the village.

* * *

It was only one hour later and most of the men in the village were ushering their families inside, a selected few were assembling outside of Mikael's home ready to go out in search of Rebekah's attacker.

Rebekah stood in the doorway, her hand wrapped in a white bandage as Mikael addressed the villagers. "We cannot allow him to get away with this!" He growled. "He attacked an innocent girl and he _will_ pay for it! We will not rest until he comes to justice!"

The crowd roared with agreement.

Rebekah sniffed slightly, and looked back to her mother who gently ushered her inside. "You're safe my dear" Esther soothed. "That evil man will never hurt you ever again. Your father will ensure he never hurts anyone"

"I just want them to let it go" Rebekah mumbled. "Forget it happened"

"And they will, as soon as they find him" Esther told her, rubbing circles in her back. "Elijah, Niklaus, Finn and Kol are leaving now to show the men where you were. Don't you worry, they will find him"

Rebekah looked at the ground. "No they won't" She murmured, too quiet for her mother to hear.

"It's alright Bekah" Ten year old Henrik appeared behind her, he smiled. "Father will find him, and if Father doesn't then Lijah or Nik or Finn will"

She managed a small smile for her little brother. "I know" She lied through gritted teeth.

* * *

It was a few days later and the men still hadn't returned. The town was unsettled, the full moon was passing over that very night, they wanted their men to come home safe.

Finally midday came and the small group trudged into the village, telling everyone they had been unable to find the culprit.

Rebekah stood in the doorway, watching as her father and brothers dragged their feet towards her. "I'm sorry Bekah" Elijah murmured, eyes on the ground in shame. "We'll continue at first light"

He, Finn, and Mikael disappeared into the house.

Klaus hugged her tightly. "Please don't go, this has gone on too long" She mumbled.

"We'll find him Bekah" Kol told her confidently.

"No you won't!" She cried. "You will never find him!"

Klaus blinked in surprise and look at her closely. "You can't know that, Rebekah" He said.

"Yes I do!" She snapped, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"How?" Kol asked.

Rebekah took a deep breath. "Because I lied" She cried eventually. "I was in the forest using Elijah's sword and I slipped and cut my hand... bu-but he would have yelled at me, so I panicked... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to get this out of hand..."

Klaus put a hand on her shoulder. "Hush Bekah, it's alright, all you need to do is tell them the truth" He said soothingly.

"No! No you can't! Father will kill me!" Rebekah said quickly. "Please! Please don't tell him!"

Kol and Klaus exchanged a quick glance that she couldn't decipher. "We won't" They said in unison.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "You don't seem surprised..." She said slowly.

Kol's mouth split into a cheeky grin. "We're not" He said.

Her eyes widened with surprise. "You knew... that whole time..."

"Yes" Klaus quipped, beaming at her.

"And you let me suffer in silence?" She asked incredulously.

They grinned. "Yes"

Her mouth opened and closed for a few moments, unsure of what to say. "You boys... are so _mean_!"

The two burst out laughing.

"I HATE YOU!" She cried, but couldn't contain the smile that forced itself upon her lips.

"We love you too Bekah" Kol teased, hugging her tightly before disappearing off into the house.

Klaus ruffled her hair and beamed at her. "Next time, don't lie to your big brother. I could have covered for you back in the forest if you had just asked"

Rebekah glared at him. "Bastard" She mumbled.

Klaus kissed her on the cheek as he followed his brother inside. "Call me what you want, Bekah. You'll love me no matter what I do"

She crossed her arms, pouting. She would deny it until her dying day, but she knew deep down he was right. No matter what he did he was still her brother, and she loved him.

* * *

**AN****: Hope you liked it :) As always reviews are welcome!**


End file.
